Everything I've Felt for You
by Gothic Thorn
Summary: Princess Celestia never said the next level of her studies would mean Twilight would stay in Ponyville. Her bittersweet farewell has more in store for her then she could ever imagine. Rainbow Sparkle/TwiliDash. One sided? Takes place after the season 3 premiere.
1. A Bittersweet Goodbye

"Twilight, I understand your disappointment, but this is important."

"Yes, Princess Celestia. I understand."

Twilight left the princess's castle with her head hung low, and began the journey back to what soon wouldn't be her home.

Why did she have to pass the test? How didn't she realise that the next level of her studies had to mean leaving Ponyville? What was she going to say to her friends?

Nothing. She'd just disappear. Then if she had the courage she could write a letter to them. Maybe they could visit her wherever the Princess would reveal she was going to stay.

Her library tree house was in sight. She'd pack up her things and then—

"Howdy, Twilight! What's the long face fer?"

"Oh. Hey, Applejack. I'm just—"

"Does 'the next level of your studies' mean learnin' about friendship in Ponyville is over?"

"What? Yes! How did you know?"

"Just a grave guess."

Twilight said, "I know what you mean. I was too afraid to even consider it... Wait! Where are you going?"

Applejack began to walk backwards. "Just telling Pinkie we were all right. She's throwin' you a going away party of course. See—" Applejack shook off the sadness she was clearly harbouring for the party. "See you tonight."

Twilight didn't stop her. A going away party could be good, after all. Now that she knew they all knew she was leaving... and this way she wouldn't have to find and say goodbye to each of her friends individually. That would be much too painful.

She walked into her tree house remembering the spell to shrink a library to travelling size.

* * *

"Surprise!"

"Pinkie!" Applejack chided.

"Oh, right. Surprise," Pinkie Pie said much softer, before nuzzling Twilight's cheek.

Fluttershy threw her hooves around Twilight's neck for a heartfelt hug.

Rarity blew her nose and gave her a hug as well.

Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Applebloom came in, muttering, "Sorry you have to leave, Twilight," and hugged her legs.

Applejack put her hat on Twilight's head, before bring her in for a group hug.

Rainbow Dash flew in above them without a word.

The rest of the party was spent that way. Wallowing in bitter sadness, and not much conversation. Twilight couldn't answer the questions regarding where she was going or what the next level of her studies entailed. Finally it was over. She hugged everypony goodbye. They each gave Spike a final farewell. Each left a gift, and words of lasting friendship behind.

"Be sure to write as soon as you know where yer goin'!"

"I will, Applejack." Twilight slowly closed the door, and turned to find Rainbow Dash angrily flying inches away from her.

Twilight quickly remembered Rainbow Dash hadn't said her final goodbye, or any really throughout the entire party.

"Rainb—" Twilight's answer was cut short as the cyan pony pressed her lips against hers.

* * *

My first continuing fic! (Not including oneshots I'm planning on making two-shots of course.) I'll try to update often, and hopefully I'll have some longer chapters. Thank you for reading! Reviews are welcomed and wanted. I don't own the characters.


	2. TwiliDash

Twilight did not take more than a millisecond to enjoy Rainbow Dash's kiss. She then jerked her head back, making an audible thud against her wooden door.

"Sorry." Rainbow Dash flew a few feet from her giving her back some space.

Twilight's head was swimming. Her mind had been scattered by each depressing goodbye. She hadn't even noticed Dash had been ignoring her until the completely unexpected kiss.

She had reacted too quickly, and now Twilight was regretting she had pulled away.

Perhaps Rainbow Dash sensed this and offered, "Sorry, Twilight. I like you... I just couldn't stand the thought of you leaving without giving that a shot." The cyan pony smirked at her observer, before heading towards the door.

"Wait! Rainbow Dash! Don't leave so soon... I just— I need some time to figure this all out." She had never been kissed before, but she was pretty sure she had just enjoyed her first one.

"Well, we don't have time." Rainbow Dash began her move towards the door again.

"No!" Twilight shouted. In a fit of nervous confusion she pulled Rainbow Dash onto a couch and sat next to her.

After deliberation, hesitation, and terrified determination Twilight closed her eyes and brought her lips back onto Rainbow Dash's.

She was completely confused, but she couldn't let herself think. Twilight pushed her lips harder and drew deeper. She moved back to look at Rainbow Dash, who seemed bewildered and then satisfied.

Twilight exerted all her sadness, and every blurring emotion into her kissing. Rainbow Dash responded faithfully. Tongues pressing harder, but Twilight had to go further.

She tumbled onto Rainbow Dash pressing her front hooves onto her shoulders needing more. This was greeted by a moan from the pegasus.

"Twilight." Rainbow Dash muttered between kissing.

"Mmmph." Twilight was breathing heavily, unable to stop.

"Twilight! How are we going to do this?"

Twilight opened her eyes and lifted her lips.

Rainbow Dash shrugged and Twilight leaned back down to kiss her neck when Rainbow Dash pressed her away. She pulled the unicorn over her until Twilight was underneath. Rainbow Dash smirked before tenderly placing her lips in the nap of Twilight Sparkle's neck. It was Twilight's turn to moan, until growing all too ticklish she tried to gently kick Rainbow Dash off of her.

"Wait!" Twilight panted. Her body was begging for her to continue, but Twilight Sparkle couldn't push the thoughts about what she was doing away any longer.

Rainbow Dash drew back and took her seat upright a few feet from Twilight.

The violet mare couldn't believe Rainbow Dash was sitting there next her. After they had kissed, and Twilight had barely regained control of her animalistic desires.

She cleared her throat. "Umm, maybe we should talk about this."

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes. "Typical Twilight. She finally let's herself live a little and then she has to go and analysis everything!"

A comment that might have in the past rubbed her the wrong way simply received a chuckled. "What I mean is... what does this mean? What should come next? Do we keep ourselves a secret? Do we get to kiss in public? I'm just not sure if I'm ready for every—" Twilight stopped mid-sentence. How could they be a couple now? Able to decide to kiss or not to kiss in public? She was leaving. And that's why all this started in the first place. Sort of like what happened when she first came to Ponyville. She had made all her new friends and then had to leave them, though in that case she ended up staying after all.

"See why you shouldn't go and analysis everything?"

Twilight was silent for a moment, fighting her innate need to organise and plan. She swallowed. "Well, I'm here one more night, aren't I?"

Rainbow Dash kissed her.

"I mean she won't be expecting me until the morning," Twilight's returning kiss drew Rainbow Dash's head forward. "Although I still have to pack, and I have no idea how long—" she said in-between kisses, "but you're welcome to stay for—"

"Twilight!"

"Right. Sorry." Twilight's kissing was no longer driven by emotion and pushed away thoughts. She was conscious, precise and herself again. She even remembered to be thankful Spike had gone to bed before Applejack's final goodbye. She was even still a bit worried about packing and wondering where she was going to go under the Princess's orders. Back to Canter Lot? Somewhere she'd never been? All was happily in the back of her A type personality mind, while she was also focused on enjoying herself.

Rainbow Dash must have sensed this change and was glad to go along with it. This was probably the Twilight she had liked in the first place, though the hot mess of emotional distress Twilight was a nice match for her aggression.

Soon, as Twilight wanted it, every concern found a place and the only thing in the world that mattered was that she was with Rainbow Dash.

Twilight Sparkle awoke to find Rainbow Dash laying around her. It wasn't the widest couch for the two to sleep on, but was comfortable nevertheless. She could smell the pegasus's mane as Dash's head lay heavily on her chest. Her ears would twitch at Twilight's breath.

And for once, Twilight just laid there waiting... no matter how much packing she had to do.

Moments later Rainbow Dash's eyes twitched open and she nestled onto Twilight before getting up and cracking her wings.

Twilight packed while Rainbow Dash had made herself breakfast. It only took Twilight half an hour to fit everything magically into her saddle bag. This received an eye roll from the cyan pony.

It was time to leave. But how?

Spike came down the stairs carrying his suitcase, and rubbing sleep out of an eye. "Twilight? When are we— oh hey, Rainbow Dash."

"'Sup, Spike?" Dash pushed Spike and Twilight towards the door.

Twilight, smiling to herself, held up Spike, and set him out the open door. She quickly closed it, and gave Dash the most passionate kiss yet. "Goodbye, " Twilight whispered. A final kiss brought Twilight to just outside the door. "Bye," Rainbow Dash mouthed as she closed it.

Twilight wiped an eye as Spike said indignantly, "now what was _that_ all about?"

"Ah, Twilight. I'm glad to see you back this soon."

"I'm grateful to be back, Princess." Twilight tried her best to hide the lasting sadness in her voice.

"We've seen Cadance's power of love as a way to fight darkness. But there's always so much more needed. Now that you've learned about friendship, my next task for you is to learn about the magic of love."

"Lo-love?"

"Yes, Twilight. Never having a friend before your last level of studies, I think it's about time we find... how did your brother say it? A 'somepony special' for you."

* * *

I hope everypony is liking this so far... I'm quite proud of myself for posting a second chapter! I normally stick to one-shots. Still don't own the characters! Reviews still welcomed!


	3. A Crush

Twilight Sparkle stared at the princess. The next level meant _love?_ Did this mean she could stay with Rainbow Dash in Ponyville?

Twilight opened her mouth intent on explaining to Celestia they were in luck. Twilight had gotten together with Rainbow Dash last night, and— but she pressed her lips together. Rainbow Dash was a mare. Twilight Sparkle was a mare. The Princess might reject to a relationship of this kind.

"But before we start planning anything, I know your brother won't stop talking about your being here. Please take the day to catch up with everypony."

"Yes, Princess. Thank you."

Twilight scampered into the courtyard to find her brother waiting for her.

"Twili!" He called before hugging her.

"Can you keep a secret?" Twilight whispered after they had pulled away.

Twilight told the simplest version of the story possible. Rainbow Dash had kissed Twilight after her going away party. Twilight didn't mind kissing back. Twilight left, and was now wondering if the Princess would let Rainbow Dash be her... girlfriend in her next level of studies.

Twilight watched her brother start to think things over. She knew he'd never judge her though.

Finally he spoke up. "I don't know Twilight. This seems too sudden. Are you sure you really like this mare? And you sure you really like _mares?_"

Twilight sat down. Not quite making it to the concrete bench behind her.

"Oh..."

"You didn't think of Rainbow Dash in that way before she kissed you?"

"Well no... but I didn't really think of _anyone _in that way before the kiss..."

Twilight hated how her brother could be so persuasive as the voice of reason. Maybe Twilight was too biased in deciding if she liked Rainbow Dash.

"What do I do?" Twilight asked Shining Armor.

"I want you to think of the reasons why you like her. Not even that... just describe her for me. As you would any friend you cared about."

"Okay. She's competitive... kind of full of herself... a great flyer. Loyal— that's her element of course." The list dwindled. "She's ah... blue. A cyan really."

"Twilight, don't make this harder than it has to be. Use only a list of single words then."

"Okay... loyal. Cyan. Brave. Confident. Athletic. Funny. Whimsical. Creative." Twilight couldn't help it. She giggled, and said, "Dashing!"

She laughed harder and her brother told her she was blushing.

Calling Rainbow Dash dashing had made her blush. She liked her! There was no doubt about it. Being able to admit this, thinking of their kiss, and the fact that they'd be together soon brought a warmth that spread through her. This made her even more confident in her decision.

"Well I'm glad that settled." Shining Armor said.

"But I need your advice." Twilight brought a new sense of seriousness into her voice. "How open-minded do you think the Princess will be towards a _female_ helping me learn about love?"

* * *

Sorry for the wait, everypony. I'll try to be better about that... It's just easier to write new chapters when you know where the story is going... I need to figure that out...


	4. That Moment to Remember

Twilight didn't like the plan. She didn't like the plan _at all._ No, not because she didn't think it would work. She was very confident her brother's plan would work perfectly... She didn't like the plan because it felt too sneaky, too manipulative... like the motives were too well known behind each action. It would be too obvious the moment the plan worked. Wouldn't Princess Celestia feel tricked?

Regardless, knowing the plan would work, trusting her brother's judgement, and wanting to see her friends and Rainbow Dash again, she was determined to follow it to every last detail.

While she knew it wasn't necessary... and while she knew it didn't count, and wouldn't be an issue soon in her life—it was still rather embarrassing having two princesses and her brother going around Canterlot's public places finding her dates.

"Wait! Princess Cadence!" Twilight shouted to her before the princess could approach yet another stallion underneath a park tree.

"Don't worry, Twilight. I understand we're not _really_ finding you a date," Princess Cadence responded.

"No, it's not that. It's just, uh maybe we could you know throw a... a ball or something. Yeah! Like they did for Cinderella's prince! Get everypony here at once and then I can 'choose' my new heart throb?"

"A ball! I love it, Twilight! Every eligible stallion in Canterlot. This would be so much more fun if it was for real... ah well, don't worry Twilight. This will be the best!"

Twilight watched Cadence leave the park, and not a moment too soon. This _would_ be the best, except what fun would a ball be without Rainbow Dash?

And planning a party's really Pinkie's forte... and she'd need a dress. Maybe Rarity could... no, no, no! Finding out anything about the ball could really hurt Rainbow Dash... telling anyone about the plan could backfire if information was leaked, or didn't work afterwards.

If Twilight was to fall back into Rainbow Dash's forelegs it would have to be a surprise.

* * *

Planning the ball was actually painful to watch. Everything went to... _smoothly._ It was hard to remember at times that Rarity wasn't the only fashion designer in all of Equestria, Pinkie Pie the only decorator, Applejack the only caterer... Equestria had gotten along just fine without them before, and they weren't always used for every fancy occasion now.

It still stung.

Cadence brought Twilight her dress a few nights before the ball was scheduled. It was beautiful. It was purple with pink fringe, and complimented her mane perfectly. Her mane, and not her personality. Whoever was royally in charge of her dress had only this to go off of. How could they make a dress, perfect to fit who she was, and not just her body as Rarity could? Twilight didn't want to hurt anypony's feelings—Cadence or whoever would see her not wearing their designed dress— but she asked Cadence if she could wear her old Gala dress. Cadence understood perfectly, and had no objections.

Finally the night came, and Twilight found herself actually becoming excited despite herself. Her dress was beautiful! The castle was beautiful! And she was a pretty awesome dancer...

Princess Cadence, and Shining Armor were glad to see Twilight be happy for once during this visit.

Twilight bounced onto the balcony of the ballroom. She surveyed the mess of stallions in tuxedos. There had to be at least three hundred.

The purple unicorn had never been happier this wasn't for real.

After a quick announcement to thank everypony for coming Twilight glided down the stairs. After her first hoof touched the ballroom floor a white unicorn zoomed up to meet her.

"Ah, the fabulous Twilight Sparkle!" He kissed her hoof. "Sister of Shining Armour, the captain of the Royal Guard, sister-in-law to Princess Cadence, and who's parents—"

"Yes! We all know my family is prestigious... I'll be right back!" Twilight had of course recognized Prince Blue Blood, and would have never been rude to a pony other than the one who had ruined the Gala for Rarity.

"This is from Rarity!" Twilight splashed the Prince with a glass of punch, and smirked as she walked away.

She was already feeling over crowded, so she took to walking in the outside courtyard.

Then she saw it.

In a small walled patio entrance room, some yards away a stallion was leaving. He was about to run off back inside and hit a flight of stairs. He was with a younger stallion. The older stallion looked around quickly to find they were mostly alone, with only a few other ponies scattered around them. The older stallion took a few frantic step in leaving and in search, and then gave the younger stallion a kiss. The quickest, most forbidden, most passionate kiss Twilight had ever seen. The older stallion began the walk away when his eyes locked with Twilight's for a split second.

Twilight realised her eyes showed shock, and to the stallion it must have looked like not only shock, but disapproval as well! It was too late, and the moment had pasted too quickly for Twilight to show what she had really felt.

But at least she now had what she needed.

* * *

Background story you ask? Well, that totally happened to me! A couple of weeks ago at the main entrance area of my school I _think_ I saw two guys kiss like I described. I could have imagined it... and I suppose I could have imagined catching one of their eyes, and having him read my expression as shock before I could change it to the smile I carried all day thereafter... I wish I could have gone up to them and told them how happy I was for them. I wish them the best, and there really wasn't anyone I could squeal about this with... so here you go internet strangers! EEEEEE! You wouldn't believe it! It was so cute! Why can no one be open at my school! (I think there's one guy, but still!) Anyway! *clears throat* Thanks for reading! ...I'll try to get Rainbow Dash back in our little story soon. (I still don't own the characters.)


	5. A Letter

Twilight past Cadence on her way back in and up to the main staircase.

"ThiswassogreatbutIgottogonowkaythankyoubye!" Twilight shouted to her as she run up to the room she was staying in.

She quickly closed the door, and slipped out of her gala dress. She brought paper to her desk, and then rummaged for ink and a quill. Twilight took in to consideration that the princess was nearby. She could _talk_ to her in a few hours... but Twilight found her ideas were better formed in writing.

"Dear Princess Celestia," she began.

"In the beginnings of my search for my own power of love, I've discovered just how strong love for others can be.

"I've witnessed a moment of the most powerful love imaginable. A moment of devotion, protection, and immutable sacrifice. A love was so pure all this could be seen in a moment of seeing a stallion looking around in embitterment, and back to his partner with a look of pure admiration and quick passionate kiss.

"Their love is forbidden, and grants the disproval of others. Even though the stallion checked for privacy, it was not the public's opinion that mattered. His partner was all that mattered, and he was going to love him anyway. Yes, Princess Celestia, _him._ They were _both_ stallions... but this doesn't make their love any less strong. Theirs is so strong... and even doubly so then it perhaps would be without the hardships they've had.

"Love is the simplest most pure form of anything anypony can feel... yet it is the strongest force that gives one happiness. It is the greatest form of selflessness to think of somepony highly enough to love them, when they have been trapped in their own conscious their entire life. Thus it is the greatest reward that can be given to ponies.

"Why then, must others look at anypony else's love, anypony else's highest form of attachment, vulnerability, and selflessness with anything but compassion? Why could others scorn any love that is not exactly like their own? It is not nature that makes us love... the physical elements of our bodies. It's something more. Something so pure it does not _need_ genders. It only needs souls, forms of consciousness, and a way for it to connect to the physical world (as all else does for any form of observation the conscious creates it's own world with.)"

Twilight set her quill down, and beamed. Finally all she wanted to say... all she had been worrying about with Rainbow Dash was now on paper. Her opinions expressed. Her form of art created. How could the princess not agree?

She signed the letter, slipped it under the princess's door, and then came back for a well-deserved rest.


	6. Romour Has It

"Twilight!"

"Mmrph."

"Twilight! Twilight! Twilight!"

Twilight forced herself out of her deep sleep, keeping her eyes closed. "Pinkie! What?"

"Twilight! Wake up!"

"Pinkie, just give me a little more—Pinkie? Pinkie!" She shot upright and embraced the pink mare standing over her bed.

Pinkie stood back to show the array of ponies by her bed, all were beaming. "We all came here to see you! What was the next level of study? Do you like the library here more? Is the food good?" Twilight peered past Pinkie in rant to search for—Rarity—Fluttershy—Applejack—

"Where's Rainbow Dash?" Twilight broke through Pinkie's questions. Everypony seemed slightly taken aback. Twilight wasn't one to demand the location of another, when four friends stood eagerly before her.

"Umm, she'd stayed behind sugar cube... said she was a tad bit under the weather..." Applejack responded.

"Nothing serious! You'd think it would be because Dashy is always _above_ the weather." Pinkie Pie laughed.

"Right. Right. I need to take care of something..." Twilight leapt off her bed and shuffled her way out of the room.

It was only when she found Princess Celestia was unavailable at the moment, did she realise her great rudeness.

Twilight slide back into her room. "Sorry everypony! I—ah have to keep the next level of my studies a secret for just a bit longer... this library definitely has more inside! Though I can't spend every moment in it like I could at home... and the food is fantastic. What did I miss at home?"

"Uh, not much..." Applejack rubbed the back of her neck.

"Expect the thunderstorm!" Pinkie Pie shouted.

"Yeah..." Applejack said. "Except for that crazy thunderstorm... it was just another scheduled rain... but things got a bit out of hand by Fluttershy's cottage."

"I had a few birds..." Fluttershy said."They barely knew how to fly... they just learned a few days ago really. They got scared and flew onto the roof! Then they were even more afraid, and couldn't have flown with the heavy wind and rain anyway."

"So then Fluttershy flew into the worst of the storm!" Rarity added.

Fluttershy said, "I had just gotten the birds to safety..."

"But then the biggest gust of wind you ever did see swept Fluttershy clear across the sky until she came to town square." Applejack said.

"That's when I saw her from Sugar Cube Corner's window!" Pinkie said Cheerfully. "I brought her in and there wasn't a scuff on her!"

"It was a miracle," Fluttershy concluded.

"Wow. How exciting! I'm so glad you're alive!" Twilight was just a tad bit hurt over missing such an exciting story...

"Yes'am..." Applejack said. "Oh, and I guess you missed all that gossip about Rainbow Dash... we think she's found a special somepony."

Twilight, who happened to be sipping water, nearly choked.

"So what exactly is this Rainbow Dash gossip?" Twilight tried to sound her most casual after recovering.

It was Rarity who answered. "Oh, the first time I saw her after you left... she had that... look in her in eye. I could just tell _somepony_ happened to be on her mind."

"Any guesses who?" Twilight didn't really care if they suspected... they'd hopefully all find out soon enough anyway... Twilight's affection had made her eyes have a certain look? The unicorn's chest swelled with joy.

"None in the slightest." Rarity rolled onto Twilight's bed. "Though who's to say her 'illness' isn't just to spend more time with him."

"Wha—?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Twilight. That was rude. I'm sure she would be here if she could. She wouldn't put her new fling ahead of you."

"Wait, you mean she's still—"

"If she's sneaking around with anypony, my money is on Gilda." Pinkie piped in.

"Gilda!?" Rarity gasped. "Do you really think Rainbow Dash swings that way? Heavens no! _Clearly_ we haven't seen her as of late because she's with Soarin. Geeze. Can you believe these ponies?" Rarity asked Twilight, but Twilight was now too transfixed to answer.

"Umm... sorry, Rarity," Fluttershy interjected. "Do you remember that feather we found after that door slammed close? That was a gold feather... not a blue one from a pegasus."

"Rainbow Dash would never get together with somepony who has been so rude to us. Not without a great apology... and after what happened she'd ask our permission even after she herself forgave Gilda. And what difference does a feather make?" Rarity spat. "If it was a blue pegasus feather we could just as easily say it was _hers!_"

Fluttershy cleared her throat quietly, "Well I guess that's true...but then where did that feather—"

"Enough already!" Applejack shouted over the banter. "Let's not let Rainbow Dash's mysterious love life take over our time with Twilight! And Lightning Dust was sea foam green, but it could be mistaken as a blue feather... I thought it might be her until that feather happened to be gold..." She stared at the floor intently. "Anyways! We should head down to the dining hall for some breakfast if ya down mind, Twilight."

Feather? What feather? Rainbow Dash had that look because of Twilight not anypony else! Certainly not _Gilda._ Bleh. She must have been elusive in mending her torn-missing-Twilight-heart, right? There _couldn't_ be anypony else!

"What? Breakfast? Oh, yes. Follow me."

And Rainbow Dash does _too_ swing that way, Twilight thought at Rarity mockingly bitter.

* * *

Silly Rarity! Claims she doesn't have any guesses then thinks it's obviously Soarin.


	7. Returning

Twilight's toast was burned. She looked to see everypony around her was happily munching away on egg dishes, fruits, and an array of waffles and pancakes. If they had toast, it sure wasn't burned.

The violet unicorn was just able to help herself to an egg casserole, when Princess Cadence came into the dining hall.

"Oh, Twilight! Great news! Princess Celestia loved your letter! She'd like to talk to you about it and... well finish breakfast first, anyway."

"No, no! This is more important... I'm not too hungry anyway. I can go now." Twilight stood up, happy to be one step closer to resolving things. "I'll catch up with you all later!"

As Twilight entered the Princess's main quarters she decided to get something out of the way first. "Princess Celestia... I have to confess that the main reason I wrote that letter was the chance to be able to go home..."

"For goodness sakes, Twilight, do you think I would actually make you leave Ponyville? I just brought you to find a somepony special to bring back, outside of Ponyville."

"Princess, I'm very happy about this, but couldn't you have mentioned this from the beginning?"

"I'm sorry Twilight, but I wanted you to take this as seriously as possible. If you found a somepony special knowing as soon as you did you could go home, you might settle for somepony that wasn't right at all... I had to send you away from Ponyville... don't you think if there was a perfect somepony special for you there, you would have gotten together with them by now all on your own?"

This was a bitter slap in the face. If Rainbow Dash was so perfect for her, why hadn't she said something before? _"Sorry Twilight. I like you... I just couldn't stand the thought of you leaving without giving that a shot."_ Suddenly she was full of anger. Did Dash even really like her? Did she only kiss the Twilight that was leaving as a way of safety? She must not have liked her enough to risk being rejected and then have Twilight stick around. She remembered more and more. The smirk. Why had she fallen head over hoofs?

And what about that feather?

Twilight considered telling the princesses she had already had a romance filled night... then it best to only be vague. Just in case things didn't turn out.

"Actually Princess... I've had a crush on somepony back in Ponyville... I never quite had the courage to say something to her..." (Not exactly a lie, Twilight figured. She did have a crush... and never actually said anything about it to her.) "But now with an extra reason to, I think I can give it a try."

"Excellent Twilight! I'm sorry a whole trip was wasted when there really had been somepony at home."

"Me too..." Muttered Twilight. "I mean! It wasn't wasted! I got to visit with you, and my brother... I also got to write that letter to see if you'd disapprove of my crush... it's with a mare."

"Well, I certainly approve Twilight! Though I am a bit surprised." The Princess gave her a friendly smile. "You must take the next train back to Ponyville! Good luck to you with this 'crush!' Don't forget to send those letters when you discover love's lessons!"

"Thank you, Princess! I won't forget! Until we meet again!" She gave Celestia a hug, then popped open the door.

This sent four ponies, who had been listening in, scattered to the floor.

"What did you hear?" Twilight tried to keep the panic out of her voice. She knew if the group, especially Pinkie or Rarity heard she had a crush on a mare, the guessing game would be on all over again. No pony could know about Rainbow Dash, until this feather thing was resolved.

"Nothing!" Rarity waved a hoof in frustration.

"Oh! Well, let's all take the next train for Ponyville, then. I'm coming home!"

Everypony cheered.

* * *

Twilight rested her head, on the train's window frame. Her goodbyes to her brother had been too brief. She tried to be excited about seeing Rainbow Dash, but was just too nervous about that silly feather. Had she been sneaking around, with somepony?

Finally the train pulled into the Ponyville station. Twilight's packing, goodbyes, and train ride had actually taken them all the way to sunset.

"I'll catch you all later, girls! Spike and I are pretty tired. Think we'll hit the hay." Twilight gave a confirming yawn and a light punch to Spike, who started to say he wasn't tired.

"Sure thing, Twilight!" Pinkie said cheerful! "Get to unpacking and we'll catch you later!"

Twilight hurried home, threw her saddle bag filled with her shrunk possessions down for later, and told Spike to stay in while she took care of something.

Twilight ran down to where Rainbow Dash's cloud house was usually floating.

The running, free of her saddle bag, free of her fear of never reaching home gave an all new energy. Why was she so worried about the simple speculations of her friends? Rainbow Dash would be just as happy to see her as she was when they'd first gotten together.

"Rainbow Dash!" Twilight hollered. She saw movement through the house, and her excitement escalated. "Dash! Dash! It's me! I came home and—" Twilight couldn't take it anymore. She preformed a complicated spell that allowed unicorns to walk on the clouds for one minute. She had been practicing it while waiting for the night of the ball. Perfect for an occasion like this.

"Rainbow Dash!" Twilight teleported into a nearby tree. A few twigs snapped as she tried her footing onto the cloud porch. _The timer starts now,_ Twilight thought as she bounced along to the door.

"Rainb—"

"I'm taking care of it!" a Rainbow Dash like voice gave a harsh whisper.

Rainbow Dash opened the door just enough to only show her head through the door way.

"Twilight?!" Dash gasped upon recognizing her visitor.

"Oh! I've missed you! You'll never believe what I've been through to get—"

"That's great, Twilight." Dash cut her off. "But this really isn't a good time right now!" Sweat beaded off her forehead while she kept a hard grip on the door.

"Why? Are sick?" Twilight asked.

"No, it's just—"

"Then why didn't you come to see me this morning? Pinkie Pie said that you were—"

"Oh, yeah!" Rainbow Dash gave a nervous laugh. "Well, _this morning_ I—"

Twilight couldn't believe it.

The unicorn shot a hoof above Rainbow's head and pried the door open.

The house was dark, except for a sliver of light coming from a cracked door. Twilight saw a golden yellow horse tail brush through the doorway before it closed.

"Twilight!" Rainbow Dash shouted. "This isn't fair! I can explain!"

But their time had run out. Before Twilight could respond she fell straight through the cloud floor.

* * *

The next few chapters are from Rainbow Dash's perspective. I also have issues with following the chronology of the actual show, but we'll get into that later.


	8. A Celebrity Crush

It all began at the Wonderbolt Academy. The day Lightning Dust was expelled Rainbow Dash—

**A/N Wait! There's something you all must know! I messed up the chronology of this a little bit. In the description and with the concept of the next level of Twilight's studies and all, this whole thing was supposed to take place after the season 3 premiere. This is a flash back from before our story began. However, technically speaking since this takes place during the Wonderbolt episode, this couldn't have happened ****_before_**** the premier. Haha, oopse. But hey! I'm the supreme authoress of this pretend universe based on the pretend universe I didn't create, so! I'm going to say it doesn't matter... Yeah. That's right. Here, the Wonderbolt episode happened ****_before_**** the season three premiere. Bam. Okay, sorry about that. Onward!**

It all began at the Wonderbolt Academy. The day Lightning Dust was expelled Rainbow Dash was called in after drills.

"You wanted to see me, ma'am?" Dash entered Spitfire's office.

"Rainbow Dash, I just wanted to congratulate you once again... not only have you beat many of our records, you've also taught this academy a valuable lesson. We're unsure how such reckless behaviour could go unmonitored, but that's where you stepped in. My sincerest thank you."

"Really, ma'am... it's no problem." Rainbow Dash said... then she felt it. Why did it take up until now to think about? After years and years of staring at those Wonderbolt posters. Through every "ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh" of their short encounters. It was so ingrained in her memory, she didn't even have to think the truth to really know it. Rainbow Dash had a celebrity crush on Spitfire. A major one. A celebrity crush... completely different from a regular crush... like the one she had on—

Rainbow Dash shook her head. What were the chances? Yet it was undeniable. Spitfire was here. In front of her. Could a celebrity crush ever become a real one?

Spitfire... out of her Wonderbolt uniform... exposing that golden coat... in her navy blue officers' uniform... using her serious commander's voice. Those sunglasses. Wait! No! Rainbow Dash felt a blush coming on... her entire face! How red must it be? She begged it to stop, but only felt it come on deeper.

"Rainbow Dash?" Spitfire narrowed her eyes and leaned over the desk at her.

Dash began shaking. This could not be happening. Stop blushing!

Spitfire called over to the guards at the doorway, "Could you give the two of us some privacy for a moment?" The guards stepped away, and actually closed the door behind them.

"Now this is serious business." Spitfire took off her sunglasses and folded them carefully. Dash was sure if she didn't stop blushing she was going to explode. "I understand it might not have been clear to you in the past, but it comes now. This academy has an extremely strict policy about the... relationships between students at the academy. Now I realise that won't be an issue now with—"

"Students, Ma'am? Sorry to interrupt, ma'am."

"Yes, students. But now that Lightning Dust has been removed this won't be an issue for you, will it?"

"Lightning Dust? No, ma'am. We were just friends, ma'am."

"An extremely strict policy." Spitfire leaned into her and smirked.

"Does that include—?"

"Yes, it does." Spitfire scooted her toward the door, and sent her through. But not without winking first.


End file.
